


Waking up Next to You

by raven_with_a_writing_desk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Esablished Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_with_a_writing_desk/pseuds/raven_with_a_writing_desk
Summary: Stiles tries to seduce Derek while sick & his plans don't work too well





	Waking up Next to You

“C’mon Derek, have sex with me!” Stiles rasps out, his voice hoarse from coughing.

“No,” Derek replies, picking Stiles up and walking him back over to the bed where Stiles is supposed to be resting. “I don’t want your gross germs all over me.”

“But you can’t even get sick!” Stiles says indignantly as Derek dumps him on the bed. “And I’ll be able to sleep better if I’m tired,” he continues, trying to give Derek a seductive look, which is cut short by a sneeze.

“Very sexy,” Derek says, wrinkling his nose as Stiles wipes his nose on his sleeve, “but not a chance.”

Pulling the covers back over his boyfriend, Derek kisses him on the forehead. “Now I have to go back downstairs and get some work done. Try to sleep and I’ll come check on you later,” he says and walks away, leaving Stiles who very quickly falls asleep.

Stiles is woken up a few hours later to Derek opening the bedroom door and opening his eyes, sees Derek carrying a tray with him.

“Is that for me?” Stiles asks excitedly sitting up in bed as Derek comes over and places it on the table beside him.

“Yes, but if you spill it in the bed, I’m making you wash the sheets, whether you’re sick or not,” Derek says, going around to his side of the bed and getting in beside Stiles.

“You are the best boyfriend ever!” Stiles says, throwing his arms around Derek before letting him go. Picking up the cup of tea, stiles carefully shifted over until he was snuggled against Derek’s side while Derek grabbed the remote off of his bedside table and began flipping through channels for something to watch.

“I have to admit,” Stiles said, as he watched the channels change, “this is a _lot_ better than sex.”


End file.
